


Outnumbered

by Tigg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: It started when Mason was outnumbered on the vote.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Outnumbered

"Do we really need to spend another night playing Xbox?!" Mason crossed his arms and tipped his head back against the sofa, the picture of resigned frustration.

"Sorry Mase you are outnumbered and outvoted" Ok Liam could have sounded a bit more remorseful when 'consoling' Mason on his loss but this was democracy in action!

"I'm outnumbered for EVERYTHING"

"No you're not" Liam's distracted and down right half assed reassurance did nothing to appease Mason especially when Corey decided to chime in helpfully.

"He is actually, for example he is the only human in the room" Mason sent Corey an affectionate smile.

"AND I'm the only black person"

"The only one who doesn't play Lacrosse" Corey was enjoying this far too much in Liam's opinion.

"The only one who is taking advanced classes"

"OK!" Liam snapped putting an end to this bizarre parody of verbal badminton before his rage took over completely. "So maybe you are outnumbered on a lot of things....except.....except....OH! Except sexuality! In this room we have an even split! Corey and you are gay, Theo and I aren't" Liam grinned triumphantly until Theo chose that moment to add his opinion to the conversation.

"Actually Liam I'm gay"

"what?" Liam stared, slack jawed at Theo trying to process if this was some kind of joke.

"I'm gay, but you are still right, Mason isn't outnumbered on that one"

Liam didn't respond instead he snapped his jaw shut and clenched both fists, turning and walking away before he gave into the urge to break Theo's face. Liam spent the rest of the night shut away in his room even after he heard the sound of Mason and Corey leaving much earlier than planned.

"What the hell Liam!" Theo's voice cut through the tranquillity of Liam's room "Why did you storm out like that?"

Unable to reign himself in any more Liam wrenched open the door and faced off against the other boy "YOU'RE GAY?!"

"Yes? Are you telling me you have a problem with it?"

"YES!"

"Oh that's real nice! So you are telling me you are ok with Mason being gay and with Corey being gay but when it comes to me being gay it's a problem?"

"YES!"

"WHY?!" By this point the pair were toe to toe, eyes glowing and claws out, breathing hard as they prepared themselves to pounce.

"Because if you are gay then why not...."

"why not what?"

"Then why not me? Why never me??" The fight left Theo the moment the pain in Liam's voice registered and confusion took it's place.

"you want to know why you aren't gay?"

"no don't be dumb"

"then tell me what you mean? I can't read your mind here Liam"

"If you are gay then why don't you want me?" Liam's voice was once again small and hurt causing Theo to move in, this time to protect instead of attack.

"Why do you even care? You made it quite clear you aren't gay downstairs" Theo was stalling now, trying to distract Liam with humour, he only hoped Liam didn't catch on to his tactics.

"I'm not gay....I'm Bi" Theo opened his mouth to argue with Liam but snapped it shut just as quickly because Liam was right he had never said he was straight, he had simply said he was 'not gay'.

"Oh well in which case there are lots of reasons"

"Wow thanks Theo that has made me feel so much better" Liam turned back into his room so Theo followed, wanting to be heard out.

"1. I didn't want to ruin what is possibly the only friendship I have ever had. 2. I am currently living with you so there is that and 3. I thought you were straight!" Liam stopped and thought for a moment, he didn't dare face Theo just yet.

"Is that all?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"I just wanted to make sure there wasn't anything else"

"No nothing else"

"Because you never said it was because you didn't want me" Liam held his breath waiting for Theo's response.

Theo turned Liam slightly, wanting to look in his eyes when he spoke "That's because that was never a reason"

"Oh"

"but the other reasons still stand" For some reason Theo found himself leaning in to Liam as he spoke.

"Not the last one" Liam tipped his head slightly to the side.

"Ok not the last one but that one is outnumbered" Theo placed his hand on Liam's waist.

"Well, maybe it's time to give the deciding vote to the one that is outnumbered"

Over the coming months the couple argued over who kissed who, over who closed that gap first, eventually they gave up arguing because no one could be outnumbered in a 50/50 split.


End file.
